Best Birthday Ever
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Austria has proposed to Hungary on her birthday but she has feelings for another and she gets the best birthday present ever. PurHun.


**Hello this is Geeky with my first fan fiction. If it's not very good I'm sorry this is my very first fan fiction after all. So on with the story. Human names used. Austria is Roderich Edelstein** , **Hungary is Elizabeta Héderváry, Prussia is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Warning characters may be out of character. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia all rights go to Hidekazu Himaruya. No copyright infringement intended.**

Hungary's P.O.V

There Austria was down on one knee with a very expensive looking ring in hand asking "Elizabeta Héderváry will you marry me?" What am I suppose to say we have been friends for years but I just don't feel the same way. He said he had a surprise for me for my birthday. He brought me to an elegant restaurant and now he is proposing to me in front of all these people. "Roderich I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way." There were gasps all around us. "We have been friends for years but I like someone else I thought you knew that." I answered. Roderich looked like he was about to cry but instead he got to his feet and ran away. What was I suppose to now I can't afford to pay for this dinner? I didn't have any money on me because Roderich said he would pay for everything and had me leave my wallet at home and all I had was my house key and my phone with me. So I unceremoniously sat back down in my chair and put my head in my hands. I was so mad at Roderich for leaving me here alone with no way to pay for this and no way to get home. I could walk but I lived 6 miles away. What finally snapped me out of my thoughts was the waiter who had been serving us saying "Miss." I looked up and asked "Yes?" "Mr. Edelstein has done paid for the bill you may leave if you would like." I got up and said "Thank you" and left. I guess I have to walk home. I started walking in the direction of my house until I got to the park and remember I had my cell phone. So I got it out and dialed the only person I could think of.

Prussia's P.O.V

I was sitting on my couch at home watching some lame movie until my cell rung. I picked it up and said "Hello who is this?" "Hey Gil its Lizzy can you come and get me? I'm at the park" Elizabeta asked. "Lizzy what are you doing at the park at 10 o'clock at night" "Can I explain later?" "Sure, I will be there in a couple of minutes." "Ok thanks Gil you're the best" So after I made myself look presentable I got in my (Ludwig's) truck and went to get Elizabeta.

Hungary's P.O.V

I heard a car pull up to the park stop the engine and get out. Someone walk up behind me. I knew it was Gilbert I could smell his clone. I was looking at the stars and asked "Nice night isn't it" He reposed by saying "Yeah it is." He sat down next to me then asked "So why are we at the park at now 10:30 at night?" I sighted, turned to look at Gilbert then started to explain "Roderich took me to dinner for my birthday and he proposed." Gilbert looked at me in shock and asked "So what did you say?" "I told I didn't like him that way and that I liked someone else then he ran off." I could see that Gilbert was getting angry so I continued. "Apparently he had done paid for everything but I didn't have a way home. Well until you came." I could see he was getting less angry as I spoke. "That schwachkopf shouldn't have left you. We should get going." "Yeah it's getting late." We got up from the bench and started walking to his truck. Once we got in he asked "So your place or mine?" "Could I spend the night at your place?" I asked as he started to pull out. "Sure I got to give you your birthday present form me anyway." He said once we started moving on the road. "You're not going to propose to me are you?" I asked jokingly. "No no you will like this much better." Once we got back to Gil's (Ludwig's) place we got out and Gil lead me to the living room and told me to wait while he got me something to wear and my birthday present. He came back with a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and he told me to go change. When I came back he was sitting on the couch with a small wrapped box in hand. I sat beside him and he looked over at me and handed me the box, "Happy Birthday." I smiled at him and said "thank you." I unwrapped the bow and opened it and in the was a heart shaped locket with the words _"Ich Liebe Dich"_ engraved on the front and in the locket was a picture of Gil and I. I looked at him smiled and said "én is szeretlek." He smiled and asked "Then will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course" I said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then rest of the night we sat cuddled up on the couch and watched movies until we fell asleep. This had to be the best birthday ever.

 **I hoped you liked my first story so far this is a one shot but if a lot of people ask for more I will continue. Oh and where I found the human names for the Hetalia characters are at** **wiki/List_of_Hetalia:_Axis_Powers_characters** **. I'm sorry if the translations were off I don't know German or Hungarian I only know English so I got the translations from Google translate. The translations are**

 **Ich Liebe Dich is I Love You in German**

 **Én is szeretlek is I love you too in Hungarian**

 **That's all for now hope you liked it and please review tell me how I did. And please no flames because I am a first time writer. If you like my story and want me to write more to this story then review or private message me. I originate intended it to be a one-shot but I will write more but I would need ideas of where to go after in the story. Thank you all.**


End file.
